Worlds
by MissMarvelQuinn
Summary: Aaa is coming to a end and Fionna can only think of one person to save their world from shattering. (Rating may change)


Third person POV:

"Fionna...Fionna... Fionna wake up!" Cake screeched in Fionna's ears, the young girl jumping from shock.

"Oh my glob Cake! What was that for?" Fionna screamed back, failing to notice that her bed was currently hanging form a broken branch. "Wait..." She whispered looking around. "What's happened?" Their tree-house was no longer to be considered a house or even a tree for the matter, the top half of the house now smashed, half on the ground below and the other half nearly hanging from the stump of the tree. Leaves from the tree still floating down gently as if it was October.

"More like what's going to happen," Cake said her tail shivering. "The worlds falling apart, Gumball called around a hour ago asking me to wake you-"

"Where's Marshall?" Fionna cut off Cake, searching for the Vampire King.

Cake gave a glare. "Don't worry about him. He's fine. Can we please get back to the issue on hand?"

"Finn." Fionna said suddenly, her "Gender-bend" Always knew what to do in times like this!

"Finn? That's your answer to everything... I swear you love him or something... Okay, let's get to the portal then." Cake said, rolling her eyes as she looked towards the taller female.

"We're going to need help, Cake." Fionna said grabbing the attention from the cat. "Please, go grab Marshall and see if he'll help- I'll go grab my sword and a few other things for the journey."

"Kay. I'll be right back!" Cake shouted, already on her way to Marshall Lee's house.

Fionna jumped from the branch, staring in confusion on how her bed could of gotten on to a completely different tree, she shook the thought as Fionna ran towards her shared house. The door wasn't an option as it was covered in branches and furniture, so Fionna jumped into one of the remaining open windows, she had no time to register the broken remains of her home as she grabbed her sword and shoving necessary things into her bag, Bemo helping, of course.

"Do you know what's happened Bemo?" Fionna asked as she throw some canned food into the ever-growing bag.

"No, last night I was updating, sorry." Bemo said tapping her small control pad, frowning slightly.

"It's ok Bemo, It's not your fault." Fionna stops to smile down at Bemo, who smiled back just as widely. "C'mon then, there's still a lot of packing to do." Bemo nodded, turning back to face the bag as Fionna turned back to the cupboards, glancing through the contents.

* * *

><p>"Marshall!" Cake shouted, slamming the Kings door open. The cave was shockingly still in tact, although the flowers that hung from the baskets outside his door had no petals any more, the wind carrying them away.<p>

"Agh! Cake? What the glob dude?!" Marshall shouted, a light grey bag hanging from his left shoulder, his axe guitar in his right.

"Why the bags? You going somewhere?" Cake asked, completely forgetting the task she was asked to do.

"I'm visiting my mother, why?"

"Oh yeah..." Cakes said, standing for a moment attempting to remember what she was supposed to come for. "The worlds ending and Fionna needs your help getting her to the portal to get Finn!" Cake practically screamed so fast that Marshall only caught part of what she was says.

"Fionna needs my help?" Marshall said, throwing his bag to the ground, slinging his axe guitar so it hung down his back. "Well, let's go then!" He almost shouted, fist-pumping the air.

* * *

><p>"Cake! Marshall! You guys made it!" Fionna said, a smile plastered on her face as she gave Marshall a hug.<p>

"Only just," Marshall began, letting go off Fionna "Aaa's pretty much gone, that's why it took us so long to get back. The place is almost split in half!"

"And that's why we're going to go get Finn! To great minds are better then one!" Fionna fist-pumped the air.

"Fionna don't be so full of yourself." Bemo attempted to hit Fionna, she was hanging in Fionna's bag, just high enough to reach the back of Fionna's neck.

"Sorry." Fionna giggled.

"Well, let's go then!" Cake said, already walking away with Marshall Lee in toe.

Fionna sighed. "Another adventure, another day... huh?" She started to walk looking down at Bemo who had already fallen asleep. "I just hope Finns going to be able to save us."

**This story was written by me on my old account, but that one was made years ago when I wasn't that great at writing, now I'm back! Wooo, I guess. Any feedback is welcome! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! **


End file.
